Time for a Change
by Amaya Hamasaki
Summary: Touya and Shindou have been friends for 2 years and Touya thinks its time for that to change. YAOI Akira/Hikaru
1. a change in pace

I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO I JUST LOVE TO PAIR THEM UP IN FANGIRL FUN WAYS!! THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE DONT READ! AND FOR THOSE WHO DO LIKE PLEASE ENJOY!

Time for a Change

* * *

It was getting close to lunch time as Touya Akira and Shindo Hikaru were playing Go against 1st and 2nd dan players in order to raise there ranks as 3rd dan and 1st dan. Normally Touya's mind would never leave the board but today was different. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the next board over where Shindo was playing his game. For some time Touya has been looking at the other pro a lot more then he should and in a way he shouldn't. He had thought about it for a long time and the only conclusion he got was he loved Shindo. He wasn't exactly sure what brought this on but now since he has these feelings its all he can think about and lately its been getting worse. Touya and Shindo have been very close friends for almost 2 years now.

Touya thought that it was time to change that.

* * *

Shindo and Touya were the last to leave the room for lunch. Shindo pressed the button for the elevator as Touya began to ask his question. "uhm…Shindo" he asked softly

"hum…did ya say somthin Touya?"

"yea …uhm do you think of me as a friend?"

Shindo just looked at him stupidly "well duh. Why?"

Touya started to stare at the floor "no reason…uhm have you ever thought of me as anything else?"

Shindo is having a hard time understanding his friend. Of course he has had other thoughts of him. Like being his rival and his goal in Go. Why is Touya asking all the questions and whats with the weird look? Touya almost looks as if he was confessing his love to his crush. "Well yea I mean before we became friends you were a goal and my rival. Touya you know all of this whats with all the questions and why do you want to know? have you ever thought of me as somethin different?"

Touya's head snapped up to look at his friend. This is the first time he has ever felt this kind of pressure and was having a hard time keeping himself from shacking. 'baka you can read through some of the most confusing games of Go but you can't put 2 and 2 together when it comes to people.' Touya thought he should just come out and say it. He was just about to open his mouth when the door to the elevator opened.

They both entered the elevator and for a moment there was nothing but silence until Shindo could take it no longer

"Touya if theres somethin you wanna say just say it. Is there somethin wrong?"

He took a deep breath and blurted out "I think…ithinkilikeyou!"

Shindo takes another minute to try and understand what Touya had just tried to say and responds with "well I like you to"

And of course he doesn't get it. Touya doesn't know If he should try to explain it or yell at him because Shindo is so stupid.

"no what I mean is tha-" the door to the elevator opened and Waya just happened to be there. "SHINDO! come on come on, if we don't hurry we won't get a chance to eat!" and Waya pulled Shindo out of the elevator and wrapped an arm around Shindo's neck.

As Touya watched them leave for the break room he felt a hint of jealousy run though his body

* * *

After lunch everyone went back to their boards and started to play again. Touya never had the chance to talk to Shindo during lunch so he thought he would try again after their games.

During his game Shindo's mind started to wonder

'what in the world was Touya talkin about he knows I like him and that were friends. Why in the world is he acting all nervous and weird around me? And its not just today. It just seems lately that hes a little closer to me then he use to be and when hes around me hes always fidgety. Is it because of Go or is he just being nice? AHHHH I DON'T GET IT!'

Shindo had briefly looked up from his game to look at Touya and when he did he saw Touya staring at him. Touya quickly looked back at his game and Shindo could have sworn he saw a blush on Touya's face.

'this is getting weird its almost as if Touya lov-'

3…2…1

"AHHHH!!" Shindo had finally figured out what Touya had been trying to say and voiced it very loudly to everyone in the room.

* * *

Just as Shindo had yelled Touya was placing a stone and had accidently miss place it. 'I guess he gets it now. sigh I guess I have no choice but to explain everything to him. Baka oh well at least something very interesting will come out of this.'evil smirk

end of chapter 1

* * *

\(.)/ banzi! Weee! Ok I know this doesn't have smut but next chapter will XD

tehe the more reviews I get the faster I write

Love Amaya


	2. Elevator Occupants

you know the drill. I DONT OWN HIKARU NO GO just love to write about it 8D

* * *

Shindo and Touya were the last to finish their games. They both were so preoccupied with what had been said earlier that they had a hard time concentrating on their boards. Shindo was just about to leave the game room when Touya had called him.

"Shindo…about earlier"

Shindo didn't know what to do or how to respond.

'Sure I like Touya and admire him and he is kinda cute- whoa wait what did I just say!?' before his mind could beat him to death he quickly left the room running to the elevator.

"Shindo wait!" the door to the elevator was just about to close when Touya bust into the elevator and pinned Shindo to the wall with his hands. "Shindo we need to talk!"

"Let go Touya!"

"No! Not until we talk!" Touya had pushed his body hard up against Shindo's in order to keep him from moving. Shindo couldn't help the small blush on his face. Touya was so close to Shindo that they were breathing the same air.

'I never noticed until now but Touya is a little taller than me and he is really strong and his body feels so good. I wonder what he would feel like nak- WHOA WHOA I KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING WITH THIS HEAD! SO STOP IT STOP IT NOW!' the blush on his face deepened so he turned his head away from his friend.

"Shindo look at me. Shindo" he said softly

"no"

"look at me…Hikaru" Touya was speaking at a soft purr which made Hikaru stop all his thoughts at once and turn his head slightly to face Touya. When Hikaru looked at him, he almost let a small moan escape. Touya's eyes were soft but filled with something that Hikaru had never seen before. He knew Touya was pretty and cool looking but the way he looked now was strong and fierce but at the same time soft, sweet and caring.

Touya moved one leg in between Hikaru's and pushed even harder against the other pro. Hikaru inhaled sharply and held his breath. He had nowhere to run and at the moment he really didn't want to, despite what the back of his mind was saying. Touya leaned in even closer to Hikaru's face and placed a soft ghost like kiss and continued to kiss along Hikaru's jaw line and finally stopped at his neck.

"Hikaru…I lik-no… love you and I want you to start thinking of me as not only your friend but your lover as well". Hikaru didn't know if his dizziness was due to the lack of air or if it was because Touya was talking in such a seductive way. He finally started to breathe again but in small gasps.

"To…Touy-"

"Akira" and he gently licked and sucked on Hikaru's neck. Hikaru couldn't help but let a small breathily moan leave him now.

"Aki…ra we…shouldn't do this…here…not now" Akira had pulled away to look at Hikaru and gave him another kiss but this time harder and more passionate and to his surprise Hikaru kissed back.

Just as they had pulled away for air, the elevator door opened and a very familiar voice was heard.

"Well well you two have become awfully close to each other lately haven't you?"

Akira and Hikaru turned to see Ogata-san standing right outside of the elevator door with a smirk on his face. With a sigh Akira pulled away from Hikaru and both stepped out of the elevator and bowed politely to Ogata-san.

"So since when did you two become lovers?"

Hikaru said in a small voice "uhm…today" Akira was a little surprised at Hikaru's answer but was very happy that Hikaru accepted his feelings.

"hmm? Very interesting. well good luck with that you two. Oh and next time you decide to have a little make out session please get a room. Hikaru and Akira could only blush as Ogata-san disappeared into the elevator.

'hmmm that's not a bad idea Ogata-san.' evil smirk " ne Hikaru"

"yea?"

"Why don't we go to my house for awhile and play a few games of Go?"

"uh… but…uhm Akira what about-"

"We can talk about that to while were there. Is that ok?"

"yea and Akira"

"hum?"

"I like you to"

* * *

Horray!! another chapter done!! ok next chapter something very fun will happen i promise there will be smut XD

Love Amaya


	3. A Game Only for Us

ALL DONE!! BANZAI!! WOOT!! this might be a little sloppy because i'm not that good but i hope its ok and thank you everyone for the comments and reviews they were great and i really appreciate it

ALSO!! if you would like me to write about a specific pairing please message me i will try my best to write for them. THANX!! :D

and now the last chapter of Time for a Change and as always i dont own the anime or characters. ENJOY!!

* * *

Akira and Hikaru just arrived at the Touya residence and went inside.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"Uh no thanks, Shouldn't you tell your parents your home?"

"There not home and won't be back in a while. Father went to Korea and Mother went with him."

"ehh so they left you all by yourself? That's kinda unfair."

"well, I'm not alone anymore I have you to keep me company"

"Touya"

Akira leaned in close to Hikaru. "Didn't I tell you to call me Akira, Hikaru"

'I feel kinda stupid for never noticing him until now, but since when was he able to purr like that, damn hes hot!'

"ne Hikaru-kun" Hikaru didn't notice till now that Akira had moved into another room

"hai!"

"the Goban is in here."

"uh right! I'm coming!" Hikaru had entered the room and sat down across from the other pro.

"Here, you can be black I'll be white"

"uh ok" they both place their first stones. 5 turns had passed and Hikaru was winning.

Even though he was losing Akira had an idea "Ne Hikaru"

"uh yea"

"why don't we make this more…interesting"

"sure"

"if I lose I do what you want for 3 days, no questions asked. But if I win you do what I ask for 3 days no questions asked. Agreed?"

"SURE! Sounds fun! hehe get ready for 3 days of humiliation Akira, because this time I won't lose to you!"

'evil smirk' " we'll see about that Hikaru-kun" 'I've got you now'

* * *

It had soon gotten dark out and after 2 hours of playing Hikaru had lost.

"I win, a deal is a deal Hikaru-kun."

"crap I hate losing to you. 'sigh' So what do I have to do."

"for now why don't we go up to my room."

"ok" Hikaru, being the baka he is, went with Akira to his room. As soon as he stepped into the room the door slammed shut. Akira appeared right in front of Hikaru and pinned him to the wall and held both hands against the wall in a tight grip.

"Touya" he said breathless

"I told you" he moved toward Hikaru's lips and breathed on them "its Akira" and kissed him roughly. Feeling Hikaru not trying to resist, Akira let go of his hands and instead ghost his hands down Hikaru's body.

'Damn hes good! Since when did little and polite Touya Akira become such a good kisser and- OMG! Is he !-' Akira had slipped a hand into Hikaru's pants and gently started to rub him in a slow agonizing motion. Hikaru had opened his mouth to moan when Akira took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore every single inch of the other pro's mouth.

'I can't stand it anymore!' "mmmhah!…Akira faster…ahh"

"don't you remember? I won so you have to do what I want not the other way around baka."

Hikaru was panting hard and bucked his hips up to try and increase the motion but as soon as he did Akirapulled entirely away from him. Hikaru's legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Akira just stood back to look at his work taking in all of Hikaru's writhing body and thinking how good he would look without any thing on. Akira started to take off his shirt and unzipped his pants.

Hikaru lazily looked at Akira as he sat on the bed.

"Hikaru come here" his voice was so sexy and rough that it made Hikaru even more aroused. Hikaru slowly crawled over toward Akira and the bed.

"kneel… this is what I want you to do." Akira moved to the very edge of the bed and pulled out his aching cock. Hikaru quickly got the message and turned bright red in response. He moved close to Akira and started to lick him from base to tip. He slowly licked his way up to the top and swirled the tip of his tongue around the slit before he took his whole cock in his mouth and gently sucked it.

After a few minutes of Hikaru sucking on him Akira's breath came in short gasp and had to stop Hikaru

"ahh..Hikaru… thats enough."

Hikaru slowly pulled back. Akira reached for Hikaru's wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Akira and Hikaru kissed roughly as their tongues battled for control and both started to discard any material in their way of skin to skin contact. Akira had started to trail down Hikaru's neck leaving dark marks on his neck and shoulder. When he got to a taunt nipple he gently sucked and bit it which made Hikaru moan wildly in response.

"Akira…nyhh…please…fuck me"

Akira smirked and moved three fingers in front of Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru slowly sucked Akira's fingers making them very wet and eventually were pulled away from him. Akira moved his hand down toward Hikaru's entrance and slowly entered the pro. At first it was uncomfortable and weird but as Akira started to rub him inside it quickly turned it to pleasure and Hikaru started to move toward the fingers inside him.

As soon as Akira heard small moans from Hikaru he pushed the other 2 fingers in and continued to moved them back and forth in a scissoring motion.

Hikaru was having a hard time controlling himself. His body kept moving towards Akira's fingers inside of him and he kept on moaning Akira's name and telling him to move faster. But the pleasure was becoming a little too much and he was about to cum.

"Akir- …I'm about to-…hurry!"

Akira to was quickly reaching his limit and he figured Hikaru was well prepared. Akira pulled Hikaru's legs up on his shoulders to better position them. He steadied himself at Hikaru's entrance and pushed in slowly.

Hikaru was fighting for air as Akira pulled in and out of him. He was moving so slowly that it was driving Hikaru insane the friction was becoming way too much for the both of them.

"faster" breathless Hikaru demanded of Akira. He didn't waste any time for him to say another word and quickly pulled out and thrust back in roughly. Hikaru all but screamed as Akira's pace picked up.

They both were so close but wanted it to last forever, this feeling of being completed by each other and the amazing pleasure it brought with it. A few more thrust and Hikaru came spilling the sticky liquid all over his stomach and Akira's chest. The feeling of Hikaru's orgasm made Akira cum seconds later.

Akira collapsed into Hikaru not wanting to move at all. Their breathing had started to calm down and relax. Hikaru looked lazily up at Akira.

"how long?"

"huh?"Akira looked down at Hikaru

"how long have you loved me? I wanted to ask earlier but we kinda got side tracked."

"…I don't know. Only about a year ago did I realize it myself that I have feelings for you. Perhaps it started when I first realized that you could be a threat to me. When you first beat me in Go it was shocking and so new that it made me afraid but at the same time…excited. But when you played me at the school tournament I was crushed and broken. All I could think about was "what had changed?" But when I heard that you became an Insen I knew you were coming for me and _only_ for me. And at the time I didn't realize it but it made me so happy. Then when you finally became a pro you had the 

attention of so many people and they all wanted to know how strong you were and how far you would go but you didn't care about all of that. You only cared about being strong enough to play me in another game of Go. And when we were finally able to play again I noticed that you had lost something but had gained something else something more powerful then what you had before. I regained my respect for you. I realized then that I always wanted to play you in these complicated matches and that I didn't want anyone else to be near you or your gaze and attention leaving me. I wanted to be so close to you and be your friend and then I wanted to be more."

"Akira I fought so hard to make it up to you and gain your respect. When we played for the first time since the tournament I was so happy and excited. I wanted to show you how much you had inspired me and changed me. I was always afraid that if I didn't hurry that you would be at a place where I could never catch you and that scared me more than I thought it would. But today when you told me that you liked me and I have finally realized it I was surprised. And the more I thought about it myself I liked you too. I always enjoyed being with you and talking about Go and playing games with you. But then I was having _way _too much _fun_ with my thoughts so I had to stop thinking."

"baka. I have been having the same "way to much fun" thoughts too that's why I needed to change our situation and when you said you liked me back I couldn't help myself anymore and that I had to haveyou or else I would go insane"

"or just be incredibly horny"

"shut up" Akira kissed Akira softly and passionately and then held him close to him never wanted to let go of him.

"uhm do I still have to do what you say for 3 days?"

"don't worry it will be beneficial to you as well…I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHA I MADE AKIRA EVIL THEN SWEET!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!

Love Amaya


End file.
